japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sasori
Sasori (サソリ) who is famously nicknamed Sasori of the Red Sand (赤砂のサソリ) was an S rank missing nin from Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade. He was a member of the Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Orochimaru and much later on, Deidara who he didn't get along with and had never respected. Background Sasori was born on the day of November 8th to his nameless parents. His last name is also a mystery. When Sasori was very young during his childhood, sadly both his father and mother were killed by Hatake Sakumo in a deadly battle, therefore leaving him in the care of his elderly grandmother, Chiyo. When Chiyo attempted to cheer him up by teaching him about puppetry, Sasori's innate aptitude for the art became very apparent, and he even began to devise masterful ways of eliminating a puppet master's many weaknesses in battle. His skills even allowed him to create his own two puppets in the image of his kind hearted late parents in an desperate attempt to discard the terrible loneliness that he felt. However, as the puppets were unable to give him the real parental love that he desired and wanted, Sasori had lost all interest in them, and they later on fell into Chiyo's possession. Sasori soon after then created many other ingenious puppets, including the famous Kuroari, Karasu, and Sanshouo. During the Third Shinobi War, the effectiveness of his puppets in spilling enemies' blood on the sand gave rise to Sasori's moniker nickname "Sasori of the Red Sand". However, while motivated by his desire to make works that last forever, Sasori began experimenting to create puppets out of real people. In the anime, his only friend, Komushi, lost his right arm during his border control duty, so Sasori gave him a new puppet arm as a prosthetic limb. After Komushi perished, by having to accidentally ingested some of Sasori's poison, Sasori proceeded to turn him into one of his first human puppets. Twenty years before his introduction in the series, Sasori left Sunagakure for unknown reasons. Over ten years before his own death, Sasori secretly assassinated the Third Kazekage and made him into one of his human puppets. Despite this, Sasori noted that the Third Kazekage did not die without giving Sasori a struggle in a fight. After joining the Akatsuki, he even utilized his skills to create numerous spies like Yura and Mukade from Suna as his sleeper agents. Sasori was also paired with Orochimaru, who shared his desire of an everlasting existence. Later on, Sasori joined his group in recruiting Deidara into the Akatsuki. After Orochimaru left the Akatsuki following his failed attempt to take Itachi's body, Sasori bore a angry grudge towards his former partner and sent Yakushi Kabuto to be his spy in Otogakure. Nevertheless, Sasori was unaware that Kabuto was working for Orochimaru long before he posed as an Akatsuki spy, with him and the rest of the Akatsuki made to think that Kabuto joined Orochimaru's side after being dispelled of Sasori's brainwashing. In the anime, Sasori later on learned of Orochimaru's whereabouts and joined Deidara to find him. Once tracking him down in the Land of Wind, Sasori unleashed his Third Kazekage puppet. Orochimaru however, surprised Sasori by countering with a reincarnation of the actual Kazekage. The two missing nin then pitted their respective pawns against each other, with the Third Kazekage proving stronger than the puppet. However, the Kazekage soon regained control of himself and forced a release of the technique, prompting Orochimaru to retreat. Deidara then unleashed a series of bombs on Orochimaru's hideout, by hoping to kill the Konoha nin. Sasori was left very annoyed that despite a thoroughly search, they couldn't find a body. As he and his partner had just finished destroying a village in the Land of Wind. The attack had depleted most of Deidara's supplies of Exploding Clay and he would need to replenish it. Sasori suggested that they travel to the nearby Ceramic Village, which was once famous for its "Hanasaki" pottery that used very high quality clay. Although the village was still technically famous for its pottery, Sasori felt it no longer had any artistic value. When they reached the village, Deidara could see what Sasori meant, as every building was littered with pure white ceramics. Sasori and Deidara noticed the village's leader, Gosho, arguing with a young potter, Kanyu, by berating her artistic style. This angered Deidara, prompting him to scare Gosho off with a C1 spider. This amused Kanyu and she invited them to dinner. Although Sasori, being within his Hiruko puppet, couldn't take part in the meal, he and Deidara enjoyed their evening with Kanyu, as she shared their belief that the village's current Hanasaki lacked quality. She wanted to restore Hanasaki to its former glory, and both Deidara and Sasori agreed she had the necessary vision and talent. However, she was hampered by the quality of her kiln, which did not fire her ceramics fast enough for them to achieve their full potential. After resting for the night in Kanyu's home, Sasori and Deidara set out early into the warm morning to begin murdering the villagers, punishment for not appreciating Kanyu's work. They exploded and poisoned their way to Gosho's office, where the white clay used for Hanasaki was stored. They killed Gosho, only to discover that the clay was kept in a room protected by a seal only Gosho could open. Deidara circumvented this by blowing up the building. The explosion woke up Kanyu and alerted her to the ongoing attack. She sought out Deidara and Sasori and confronted them, who instructed her to flee Ceramic Village so that she could continue to pursue her art. Kanyu did as instructed, running from the village just as it was destroyed by Deidara's C2 dragon. Kanyu woke up later on to find the village completely destroyed, and everyone dead. However, the C2 explosion had the effect of firing her pottery at a fast enough speed, causing her vision to be fully achieved for the first time. She watched as Sasori and Deidara flew away and shouted her thanks to them. Soon afterwards while he and Deidara completed more explosive missions with Sasori getting annoy by Deidara's view of art. He and the rest of the Akatsuki members had heard the news that Orochimaru fail to destroy Konoha with Sunagakure along with the death of the Third Hokage. After hearing all of this from Pain, Sasori didn't care at all about what happen to Orochimaru. But he was only happy that Orochimaru was still alive. Personality Sasori grew up in a sad, and lonely environment during his childhood due to the absence of parental love. When introduced to the art of puppetry by his elderly grandmother, Chiyo, he grew a little happier. He eventually created puppets in the likeness of his late parents, but when he realized that the puppets couldn't give him the actual love that he desired, he became cold and aloof. This led to his maintaining little regard for human life. Sasori even went so far as to state that he would feel nothing if Chiyo died, as he claimed that his heart had become like his puppet body: as in without any emotions. Despite his cruel and nihilistic nature, Sasori was also known to possess a very down to earth outlook on life, by rarely getting worked up over obstacles that impeded his way. He rarely gave way to any strong emotions, and such instances that happened were often short lived. Sasori was also known for his impatience, as he repeatedly noted that he did not wish to wait or keep others waiting. Despite this, he took his time in battling Kankuro when they first met due to his interest in fighting his old creations, handed down to a puppet master of the next generation. Sasori and his second partner in the Akatsuki, Deidara, both had conflicting views on art, and they frequently argued about their differing perspectives of it. Deidara maintained his belief that art was something transient that departs quickly, where as Sasori believed that fine art was everlasting and remained far into the future. This reflected their individual natures; as Deidara made clay sculptures which exploded, while Sasori created long lasting puppets out of humans that never died. Nevertheless, although Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Sasori's beliefs, Sasori never respected Deidara's. Sasori's ambition was to become an exquisite piece of art himself by turning his body into one of his own puppet works. Sasori adhered so strongly to his belief that true art was ever lasting that he even went as far as to have his spy retrieve information on the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation and human experiments. Sasori abandoned this ambition after Kankuro told him that it was his creations that he put his heart and soul into that would last forever. After accepting Kankuro's view on eternal art, he entrusted his Mother and Father puppets to Kankuro and told him to pass them on to the next generation after he dies. In this moment, Sasori is shown to have an emotional side as well. Sasori was also willing to accept the views of others on certain topics in contrast to Deidara, who stubbornly stood by his beliefs until the end. Sasori spared Kankuro during their first confrontation after the latter made a last attempt to attack him, but he notes that Kankuro's envenomed state would eventually lead to his death. Sasori was shown to be very sharp witted as he could tell right after meeting Deidara he was the type to die young, an assumption that was later on proven correctly true when he died at the age of nineteen against Sasuke. Possibly stemming from his lonely childhood, Sasori was entirely loyal to the Akatsuki, so much that he vowed to kill his former partner, Orochimaru, for betraying the said organisation. Appearance Sasori had wide greyish brown eyes which he inherited from his mother, and short, mousy red hair which he inherited from his father. He was usually seen with a hazy, dreamy look to his appearance. As a young child, Sasori wore dark green robes with a pale poncho around them. As a teenager, while living in Sunagakure, he wore a purplish robe with the Sunagakure forehead protector. After leaving the village he was seen wearing the Suna flak jacket with a sleeveless undershirt, bandages around both arms, brown pants with an attached colster where he held his puppet summoning scroll, and brown shinobi sandals. After joining the Akasuki and conversing himself into a puppet in the likeness of his original body, Sasori's hair became slightly more messy, and wore his Akatsuki robe along with a purple Akatsuki ring on his left thumb that bears the kanji for "jewel" or "sphere" (玉). He also wore teal nail polish on his fingernails. Even though Sasori still possessed his Sunagakure forehead protector that was slashed out in the middle, he kept it on his person instead of wearing it. Sasori's puppet body consisted of a pair of spinning claws attached to his lower back, a holder for four scrolls on his back, a stinger in the empty and open stomach cavity, a compartment in his right chest, and a 'core of living flesh' (生身の核) in the left which had the kanji for "scorpion" aka sasori (蠍) painted on it. In his exposed state, Sasori's eyes would also be wide open in a maniacal way, as opposed to his normal calm looking eyes. After Kabuto reincarnated him, Sasori displayed the black sclerae and darker irides seen in other reincarnated shinobi. In place of his previous clothing, Sasori, like the other reincarnated Akatsuki members, wore a maroon cloak with beige lining. Despite being 35 years old at the time of death, his reincarnated form takes that of his teenage years, how he looked before he converted himself. Abilities Sasori was a very powerful shinobi, being able to defeat and kill the Third Kazekage, the strongest ninja in Suna's history. Though Sasori stated that he had some trouble defeating him. His use of his puppets was greatly feared throughout the Third Shinobi World War as he turned the sand red with blood, giving him the nickname, "Sasori of the Red Sand". His legacy was such that Kankuro knew of and feared him despite being born after Sasori already left the village. Deidara himself even admitted that Sasori was the stronger of the two of them. Puppet Master Trained by his powerful grandmother, Chiyo, in the art of puppetry, Sasori was an extremely powerful puppeteer and had great skill in creating and controlling his puppets. He created a number of ingenious ones including the three main puppets that Kankuro uses, which were made in Sunagakure before he fled. At the time of the battle that led to his death, Sasori had 298 human puppets in his collection. His status as a puppet master offered him a tremendous advantage against other puppeteer shinobi, especially if the puppets they were using happened to be ones that he created, as seen in his battle against Kankurō. As puppets are usually installed with long-range weapons, Sasori was an expert at fighting at long distances. Sasori can also control living people as puppets, even against their will, if they are weakened enough. His usage of puppets was at such a high level that he made mere techniques appear as an artistic performance, which is what he called his "Red Secret Technique". Hiruko Hiruko was the first puppet to be shown being used by Sasori in the series, as both a weapon and an armour, and as a means to eliminate the puppeteer's weakness of being a separate and exposed target. As Hiruko was one of his favourite puppets, Sasori adorned it in Akatsuki attire for nearly the entirety of his tenure in the organisation. Because of this, only certain members like Orochimaru, Deidara, or relatives like Chiyo knew Sasori's true face while others like Zetsu and Kabuto had no idea that Hiruko was not his actual body. While within Hiruko, Sasori speaks through his puppet in a deeper and hoarser voice. Hiruko had a long mechanical, scorpion like tail (an allusion to Sasori's name meaning "scorpion"), extending from the mouth of what appeared to be a demon mask on its back. Chiyo said this mask was a recent addition by Sasori to act as an extra defence to a weak point in the puppet. The tail worked as Hiruko's main offensive weapon and was laced with Sasori's speciality poison. The tail could also be used defensively by spinning around Hiruko's body at a rapid speed. Hiruko's left arm was also rigged with a projectile launcher capable of firing poisoned shrapnel and needles, and its mouth could also be used to serve a similar function of firing poisoned needles. Hiruko is said to have been a human puppet in the anime from a once famous Sunagakure shinobi that Sasori converted upon death. In the manga it was just a regular puppet. Human Puppet Sasori's puppets were unique in that they were made from the still-living bodies of humans. These human puppets were more versatile than regular puppets, since, in addition to having many dangerous devices installed within them (as is common with regular puppets), they were also able to use chakra and perform any techniques or kekkei genkai abilities that they possessed during their life. The Third Kazekage Sasori's favorite human puppet was the The Third Kazekage, which retained its Magnet Release, which in turn grants Sasori access to the Iron Sand techniques. When mixed with Sasori's poison, the Iron Sand was given a more lethal edge. The Iron Sand could also be used to fill up the joints of other puppets, thus immobilising them. Due to the Iron Sand being derived from the Third's ability to convert chakra to magnetism, this grants Sasori immunity from metallic weapons. The Third's puppet's right arm held several poisoned blades, while the left arm could open up to reveal several summoning seals that summoned thousands of similar arms to attack the target. These arms were capable of crushing an opponent, emitting poisonous gas clouds, and releasing wires that dragged the opponent into the gas cloud. If these arms were cut off, a small buzz-saw took their place. Puppet Body Although Sasori was thirty-five years old, he maintained the appearance of a teenage boy. His unnaturally young appearance was a product of the immortalisation of his design. Aside from his core, Sasori's body was actually a puppet. In place of his intestines was a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing him to use it as a stinger and retract it if necessary. Attached to his back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls that stored extra armament. The first scroll allowed him to expel powerful streams of fire, and the second scroll was used to store numerous puppets for the Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. The capabilities of the third and fourth scrolls were not revealed in the manga, though in the anime, the fourth scroll was used to fire jets of water with enough force to cut through rock. Sasori also has a pair of poles attached to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades that could spin like a propeller, granting him both an equipage for greater speed and a monstrous close combat weapon. Sasori also had pipes on each of his palms that could spew out intense fire, hot enough to melt rock, or, in the anime, powerful water jets with such pressure that they were capable of cutting through rock. Being a fully-armed puppet himself, Sasori did not suffer the weakness of being vulnerable to close-range combat that other puppeteers suffer. Despite being loaded with weapons, Sasori kept them (and his true form) hidden within his Akatsuki robes, which were large enough to conceal them without problem. Curiously, when using "himself", Sasori's eyes were always wide open, giving him a somewhat insane look. In contrast, prior to revealing his puppet body, Sasori's eyes were always half-closed, making him appear calmer and more aloof. Sasori has claimed that he has not used "himself" since joining Akatsuki, until his last battle with his grandmother and Sakura Haruno. Installed in the right part of Sasori's chest was a mechanism that could spin numerous chakra threads, allowing him to use his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. With it, Sasori was given a drastic advantage over other puppeteers, having once taken down a small nation with it. The left part of Sasori's chest held the lone human part of him and thus, the only necessary part of his body capable of controlling chakra: a cylinder-shaped device containing his 'core' (核). Because Sasori's core was the only living part of his body that he still contained, his puppet body was virtually indestructible, allowing him to survive the poison mist Kankurō bombarded him with, as well as the impact from Sakura's punches. He was also able to fight for extended periods of time without hindrances that would normally affect a human's body, such as fatigue, muscle failure, loss of blood, wounds, or pain. When smashed apart, he could simply draw the pieces back together. Additionally, Sasori could transfer his core to other puppets in a split second, allowing him to abandon a body that was damaged beyond repair or incapacitated. It is suggested in the manga that Sasori created more than one puppet body in his image. The core was his only weakness, and its destruction would mean his death. After Sasori's death, Kankuro would later take the body and use it as his puppet. Intelligence Repeatedly, Sasori has demonstrated to be a highly cunning ninja, being able to handle situations with various traps and misdirection. He is also shown to be a highly analytical man, able to quickly determine his opponent's strengths and combat methods. Like his grandmother, Sasori has a great knowledge of the human body, as shown from his brainwashing technique<, and his mastery over creating different types of poisons. His unique poisons, that he laced nearly every weapon in his arsenal with, took effect instantly, and one such poison could kill the target after three days of suffering; according to Sakura, this poison is refined with heavy metals, which intrude the muscles and destroy healthy cells. This poison was so complex that Sasori himself acknowledged that no one in Sunagakure could counter it and believed its complexity made it incurable altogether. However, to his surprise, Sakura came up with a successful antidote for the poison; Sasori even noted that creating the antidote requires extreme precision, with no room for failure, something difficult even for himself. Naruto (Part I) Sasuke Retrieval arc At the end of Part I, Sasori made a cameo appearance as a silhouette during the Akatsuki gathering where they discussed Orochimaru's taking of Uchiha Sasuke, as well as the capturing of the Nine-Tails and the furthering of their plans. The Fallen Castle Later, in the anime, Sasori and Deidara met with Hidan and Kakuzu to discuss their new missions. It was decided that Sasori and Deidara would take the war mission. The duo then went to the Land of This, a small nation, with the intent of destroying it to spread the reputation of the Akatsuki. After Deidara handled the initial attack with a series of explosions, Sasori unleashed his army of puppets. During the attack, Sasori personally went after and killed the This Daimyo. After doing so, he was confronted by the late daimyo's hired bodyguard, Tatewaki. While the samurai managed to pressure Sasori, he was ultimately poisoned by several of Sasori's poisoned senbon. By dusk, the nation was destroyed, making Sasori and Deidara's mission a success. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc At the start of Part II, Sasori, hidden in his puppet, Hiruko, returned to his former village, Sunagakure, with Deidara to capture the One-Tailed Shukaku's jinchuriki, Gaara. Both the Akatsuki members easily penetrated Suna's defences, as the village was betrayed by one of Sasori's own subordinates, Yura. After Deidara captured Gaara, the Kazekage's elder brother, Kankuro, attempted to stop the Akatsuki duo from fleeing. But Sasori confronted him so that Deidara could go on ahead unopposed, and made quick work of Kankuro. He does this by poisoning and nearly killing him, and easily destroying his puppets, as he had pre-existing knowledge of their secrets. After the Akatsuki members extracted and sealed the One-Tailed Shukaku from Gaara at the Akatsuki hideout, Sasori and Deidara were left in charge by their leader ot defeat the pursuing Team Kakashi and Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo. As Deidara led Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi away using Gaara's dead body as bait, Sasori was left to face Haruno Sakura and his grandmother Chiyo. Soon after the battle began, with Chiyo controlling her as a puppet, Sakura was able to destroy Sasori's puppet, Hiruko. As Sasori emerged from Hiruko's remains and revealed his true self, Chiyo and Sakura were shocked to see his youthful face, considering that he had left Sunagakure over twenty years ago. Not wasting any time, however, Sasori brought out his Third Kazekage puppet, who he revealed to be his favourite, as the Third was the hardest to kill and add to his collection. Since the Third Kazekage was a human puppet, Sasori was able use its various Iron Sand abilities to attack and overwhelm Chiyo and Sakura. To try and combat the Kazekage, Chiyo brought out the first puppets Sasori ever created Mother and Father. Although Chiyo had since equipped them with extra weapons and defences, the Kazekage's puppet's Iron Sand quickly disabled the two puppets, and Chiyo's arm as well. Acting on her own, Sakura demolished the Kazekage puppet after picking up on its movements and using herself as bait to lower Sasori's guard. With the loss of the Kazekage puppet, Sasori revealed the reason behind his eternal youth: his own human puppet body, which itself was fitted with numerous weapons and traps laced with poison. Sakura eventually managed to break apart his puppet body, but missed his core, allowing him to reassemble himself. Chiyo then brought out her own ten puppets in an attempt to level the playing field. Sasori used his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets, allowing him to control ten times as many puppets as Chiyo. Since Chiyo's puppets were designed to work together, a trait lacking with all of Sasori's puppets, her puppets fared far better than his, although they were eventually overwhelmed by Sasori's sheer numbers. During the battle, Chiyo attempted to seal Sasori's chakra with a special orb from one of her puppets, but missed his core — the only living part of his body and the source of his chakra — and only trapped his puppet body. As Chiyo and Sakura were distracted by his summoned puppets, Sasori was revealed to have transferred the cylindrical container housing his core, into another one of his own puppets, possessing his face's likeness, before the seal nailed his original body to a wall. Using the seal as a distraction, Sasori, in his new puppet body, attempted a sneak attack on Chiyo. However, Sakura took the sword's attack from Sasori for Chiyo. Sasori's katana pierced Sakura's abdomen, and since the blade itself was coated in poison, Sasori stated that she would either succumb to the poison or bleed to death. As Sasori prepared to attack again, it gave Chiyo a chance to use Mother and Father to stab him through his core in the form of an embrace. As Chiyo ran to Sakura's almost lifeless body, she began to try and heal her, to which Sasori, even in his dying state, laughed in amusement at her seemingly senile attempt to save Sakura, stating that it was far too late for any form of medical ninjutsu. When Chiyo revealed the true nature of her technique, Sasori believed it impossible until Sakura awoke. Before dying, as a reward to Sakura for defeating him, Sasori informed her of a spy that he had within his former Akatsuki partner, Orochimaru's, ranks, and told her to meet him ten days from then at noon at the Tenchi Bridge. When Sasori died, Chiyo implied that Sasori could have avoided her last attack, but for some reason he chose not to. Chikara arc In the anime, Sasori is summoned by Kabuto to battle Team Kakashi, who are investigating the incident which happened in the Tonika Village and at The Hole. However, after being summoned, Sasori's coffin vanished, leading Kabuto to question whether or not the Impure World Reincarnation was still incomplete. Confining the Jinchuriki arc In an attempt to both impede Uchiha Obito and coerce him into joining forces during their initial encounter, Yakushi Kabuto demonstrated his capabilities by reincarnating many of the dead members of Akatsuki, including Sasori, using Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Fourth Shinobi War arc Assigned to the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon, Sasori was tasked with disrupting the Allied Shinobi Forces by raiding the enemy, as the Fourth Shinobi War commenced. After discerning that Akatsuki had fallen with only Zetsu, and his replacement, Tobi remaining, their group mobilised atop Deidara's clay birds, where they pursue the three remaining members of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party. Irritated by the adversaries scurrying about as they attempt to evade them, the group was eventually taken captive nonetheless. Sasori then forcefully manipulated the booby-trapped Muta Aburame, so as to attack the opposing Surprise Attack Division without their knowledge, taking Zaji hostage. However, the enemy uncovered the trap and evaded the blast, forcing him to engage them using the controlled Tokuma Hyūga, and Ranka, but Omoi soon managed to free them both. After Kankuro connected his own chakra threads to those of Sasori's, which had just been severed, the latter is pulled downwards, and Ittan raised the terrain he had just lowered, causing him to collide with Deidara. Recuperating, he complimented Kankuro's improvement and later remarked that he had obtained the immortal body he had always desired, upon seeing the former reveal his old body. Sasori then manipulated Shin in avoiding Omoi and Kankuro's attacks, before Deidara detonated the clay placed inside of Shin. Expounding on his knowledge of Root, he stated that their ideals to become emotionless were similar to his own endeavours, whilst Shin reformed. However, struck from behind by an enraged Sai's attack, both he and Deidara are then contained by Kankuro's puppets. As Shin deconstructed, after his soul was set free, Sasori noted that he couldn't feel any response from his threads. When Kankuro explained that strength came from his soul, and not in spite of it, as he poured his heart and soul into his creations, Sasori emotionally accepted that his puppets and techniques were what immortalised him. Starting to deconstruct, he entrusted his Mother and Father puppets to Kankuro, telling him to pass them down to future generations. With his soul freed, only a pile of debris, and the corpse of the unknown individual who was used as part of the ritual remained. :Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, and Team Guy are given a mission to find experienced shinobi who have gone missing. During the mission, the jōnin leaders are kidnapped. The Akatsuki is revealed to be behind the abductions. Sasori while being in his Hiruko puppet decided to spy on Sakura and Sasuke. But Sasuke detects Sasori's presence and attacks, so Sasori begins to fight the two. Teams Asuma and Kurenai head out towards Sasuke and Sakura. Sasori lands a hit on Sasuke, poisoning him. During Sasori's battle against Sakura and Sasuke, the masked man prevents Neji from coming to Sasuke and Sakura's aid. By assuring him he won't let them be killed, insisting Neji watch the battle to witness their true selves. The masked men reminds Sasori of the mission, and Sasori begins attacking Sakura, who manages to dodge his attacks and land one of her own, causing Sasori to retreat. She proceeds to treat Sasuke, removing the poison in his system. Sasuke detects Sasori, who approaches them again and brings out his hundred puppets. The other genin reach the two, and the masked man retreats with Neji. Sasuke intends on getting reinforcements from Konoha. Sasuke thinks back to being unfavorably compared to Itachi by their father and begins fighting Sasori's puppets. The other genin join the fight to protect Sasuke. Team Jiraiya observes the fight. The masked man and Neji debate on the genin's motivation to fight. Sasori reveals spare puppets. But Naruto arrives to help by using several clones with his Rasengan to dispatch Sasori's puppets, this causing him to retreat. The masked man appears to Team Jiraiya, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori, telling them the test is over. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori then take their leave. Two years later, Zetsu, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan meet up with Sasori, who intervenes when an argument begins between Deidara and Hidan. Hidan accuses Sasori of siding with Deidara, and in turn is reminded of the Hizashi incident, and that the Akatsuki might have not exist because of Deidara. Sasori knew Deidara was the one responsible for the explosion that destroyed the village and killed Yahiko years ago. So Sasori lied to Nagato and Konan presenting them with a Flying Thunder God Kunai, by telling them that Minato and Konoha are responsible for the explosion. In Ame, Nagato vows to make Konoha know his pain, through the Deva Path, by using Yahiko's body. Upon learning that Sasuke had killed Orchimaru but got poisoned during the battle. Sasori saved Sasuke's life by removing the poison from his body. Once Sasuke woke up, Sasori tells Sasuke that he knows about Itachi's death. He then asks Sasuke why did Itachi had to die, to which Sasuke blames Naruto for Itachi's death and vows to destroy Konoha. Sasori brings Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Sasuke to show them his puppet army which he says he amassed to rule the world. Sasuke seems doubtful of his decision and when Sasori confronts him, Sasuke explains he doesn't want to destroy Konoha but he simply wants to change the ninja system. He also says he never agreed to join the Akatsuki. Sasori and the others learns Konoha 11 have reached the area and decide to go out to confront them. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame face off against Konoha 11. Deidara places numerous explosives in the group but Sasuke arrives and uses lightning to disactivate them, surprising Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke explains he still doesn't consider them comrades but he will help them. Sasori reveals his true face and uses his puppet collection to fight them, but Minato, who had come back from a Kage Summit, arrives on the scene with Gaara and numerous other shinobi of the other villages to help. They seal away the puppets and Sasori faces off against Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Revealing that he turned Ay, Mei, and Onoki into puppets, Sasori says he lost so much military strength for it that he had sought out Sasuke to make up for the loss, leading Naruto to realize Sasuke was innocent on the allegation of joining the Akatsuki. All three use the Summoning Technique but Aoda is defeated. Jiraiya arrives with Nagato and Konan to assist, and says Naruto will be the new member of Team Jiraiya. Sasuke tries to fight alone but Itachi arrives and saves Sasuke from the Mizukage's Lava Release, while berating him for not working with his comrades. The brothers both use their respective Susanoo and defeat the Kage puppets. Naruto tells Sasori that all he needs is his comrades before finishing him off with a combination of the Rasenshuriken and Sasuke's Kagutsuchi. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' An alternate version of Sasori appears in the genjutsu world. Unlike the real version of Sasori, this version doesn't use Human Puppets but ordinary puppets instead. However, he apparently made himself into a puppet to preserve his youth, much like the real-world counterpart. Legacy At the time of his death, Sasori had not yet captured his assigned tailed beast. A short dialogue between himself and Deidara suggested that Sasori did not even know what beast he had been assigned to target. However, after his death, Obito took his place as Deidara's new partner and his ring in Akatsuki, and, later, he captured the Three-Tails, thereby suggesting that the beast was Sasori's target. However, due to the preservation of his body, Sasori's influence on future events was not over with his death. Prior to the events at the Five Kage Summit, Kankuro recovered Sasori's body to replace his usual puppets. It seems that some modifications have been made to his body since Sasori's death, although it is unknown if certain mechanisms were previously installed, but were not shown prior to Sasori's death. Using Scorpion to fight the reincarnated Sasori, Kankuro manages to give Sasori closure by stating he achieved his immortality through all the puppets he made. Video Games Sasori is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shinobi Collection *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Council 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online *Naruto X Boruto Ninja Voltage Quotes *Pathetic Relationships 'His Father' 'His Mother' 'Chiyo' 'Ebizo' 'Komushi' 'Konan' 'Orochimaru' 'Deidara' 'Kankuro' Knownable Relatives *'Sasori's Mother' (Mother/dead) *'Sasori's Father' (Father/dead) *'Chiyo' (Grandmother) *'Ebizo' (Granduncle) *'Komushi' (Best Friend/dead) *'Kankuro' (Successor for looking after his puppets) Trivia *Johnny Yong Bosch had a hard time voicing Sasori until the character grew on him. *The name Sasori (蠍) means "scorpion". *Sasori had the same birth date as Masashi Kishimoto. *Additionally, his birth date (November 8) makes Sasori's Western astrological sign Scorpio, the scorpion. His alias of the Red Sand may carry connotations towards the planet Mars, traditional ruler of the sign. *Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Sasori show that he was 147.5 cm when his friend Komushi died. According to the databook(s): *His birthday was November 8, & his bloodtype was AB. *His hobby was remodelling his puppet collection. *Sasori wished to fight Monzaemon Chikamatsu. *Sasori doesn't need food. *Sasori had completed 72 official missions in total: 5 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 29 A-rank, 10 S-rank. *Sasori's favorite phrase was "Eternal beauty" (永久の美). *Sasori had one of the longest battle screen time in the anime — spanning approximately 8 episodes — giving him roughly about three hours of battle screen-time. *In the first poll he was in (the 6th overall poll), he placed 6th on the list. In the second poll, he placed 8th. *Sasori made a brief appearance in the Naruto Shippuuden episode 129 omake, walking past Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto in a festival, glancing at the latter. *Most of Sasori's puppets wore the same clothing: a black cloak with a ruffled collar except his puppets that were used in the Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets technique: their cloaks were red. Also, Hiruko and Sasori were donned in the Akatsuki robes instead. *Sasori and his former partners Orochimaru and Deidara all had a role in the defeats of three Kazekages. Sasori killed the Third, Orochimaru killed Rasa who was the fourth, and Deidara was almost responsible for the death of Gaara who was the Fifth. *Sasori shares the same English voice actor as Ichigo Kurosaki and Hollow Ichigo from Bleach. Including Renton Thurson from Eureka Seven/Eureka Seven AO, and Kiba from Wolf's Rain. There are a few key differences between his character in the current timeline and in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream: *In the current timeline, it was Sakura and Chiyo that he fought against with his 100 Puppets. However in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, it is Naruto and Sasuke that he fights against with his 100 puppets. *In the current timeline, it is Obito who makes Sasuke want revenge on Konoha. However in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, it is Sasori who makes Sasuke want to destroy Konoha. *In the current timeline, it is Obito and the Ten Tails that Naruto and the Allie Shinobi Force fight against. However in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, it is Sasori and his human puppet army that Naruto and the Allie Shinobi Force fight against. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Takahiro Sakurai (True appearance), Yutaka Aoyama (Hiruko) *'Japanese voice actress' : Akiko Yajima (Child) *'English' : Johnny Yong Bosch (True appearance), J.B Blanc (Hiruko) *'English voice actress' : Kari Walgren (Child) all information on Sasori is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasori Gallery 1002488 676174419074344 708499559 n.jpg Sasori1.png Category:Characters Category:Males